


The Wisdom of Nine Year Olds

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, well it was until season 2 happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus meets Alec's younger brother and Max keeps on surprising him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was completely overwhelmed with the response to 'A Night in Eden' and wanted to write something as a thank you. I intended to write smut and then instead I managed to write possible the fluffiest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Inspired in part by several posts I've seen on tumblr about Max and Magnus meeting.

“ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!” Only one person could screech his name like that. Turning, he saw his little brother Max running across the room. The sight hit him hard as relief flooded him. It was only in that moment he realised he needed his little brother here, after seeing his other brother vanish into that portal with Valentine.

Dipping to kneel down, he enveloped the little boy in his arms and scooped him up. He was the only one Max still let carry him around. He simply clung to the little boy for a long time, until Max wriggled slightly. 

“Aleeeeeeeec! I need to breathe!” 

With a small laugh, Alec loosened the grip but didn't put Max down. Luckily, Max seemed happy about that for the moment. He'd always had a thing about wanting to grow up big and strong like Alec, for now the closest he got to Alec's height was when he was held like this. 

“How'd you get here? Mom and dad-” 

“Said Idris was safer, yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, Alec bit his lip trying his best not to laugh. Magnus didn't even try not to. 

“I heard the adults talking,” Max carried on, sounding pleased with himself. “Saying Jace had been taken away by a man and I knew you guys would need me to be here. So I mixed up my runes again. So many runes look like the fire one.” He gave a big, fake sigh and shook his head. 

That was it, Alec broke. Laughing, he asked “What did you burn down this time?” 

“Nothing...that important.” 

“Oh, you are a mischievous one, aren't you?” Magnus finally spoke, grinning wide. Max twisted in Alec's arms and tilted his head thoughtfully. 

“So you're who my brother married? Cool!” Apparently Max wasn't done startling his brother. Magnus, meanwhile, looked delighted. 

“Sadly, no.” Magnus told him, “But maybe one day. Alec didn't get married so that he and I could be together. My name's Magnus.” 

Max nodded, looking Magnus over with obvious curiosity. “Mom is saying a LOT of bad words about you. I'm Max.” He stuck his hand out

“Big surprise there.” Alec muttered.

“I imagine she often does, a pleasure to meet you Max.” He shook Max's hand and Alec watched feeling a sense of wonder. From nearly getting married to having his little brother shaking hands with his...boyfriend? They needed to talk about that. What were they now? 'Boy'-friends sounded a little odd when Magnus was a bit old to be called a 'boy'. Partners maybe? Lovers? 

“You're not a shadowhunter.” 

“Oh no, nothing like that. I'm a warlock, see?” Blue flames flicked in the hand that Max had just shook and Magnus let the glamour fall to show off his cats eyes. Alec swallowed hard, he'd never seem them this close up before. Wow. “Much more fun.” 

“Cooooooool!” The little boy's face lit up and he then twisted to tell Alec. “Your boyfriend is WAY better than Isabelle's.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Was this that backwards world Clary was talking about? Had they fallen through a portal at some point? “So, you're ok with this? Actually ok? Me having a boyfriend and not a wife?” 

Max actually rolled his eyes at him. “Pfft, just because the parents never noticed, doesn't mean that I'm blind. I'm nine, not stupid. You're gay, who cares? Now lemme down, Izzy and Clary need hugs too.” 

Alec lowered him and Max bounced off. 

“Huh.” Was about all Alec managed to say. 

Chuckling, Magnus told him “I think he's my new favourite of your siblings. Don't tell Isabelle.” 

 

***** 

“Are you sure? Your mother may try to murder me in my sleep.” 

“I never thought you'd ever turn down the offer of sharing my bed,” Alec shook his head a little, amused as his fingertips traced down Magnus' spine. He was holding the other man close in the privacy of his bedroom, away from the stares and whispers.

“I'm not refusing, I'm suggesting you sleep in mine where there are no murderous mothers lurking. To my knowledge.”

“We haven't stopped once to rest or breathe since my non-wedding and we're standing next to a bed. Get in.” He followed it with a soft kiss, mostly just because he could now. He could kiss Magnus whenever he wanted. That was still a real novelty.

“Mmm, an excellent closing argument Alexander.” Magnus kissed him again, pushing him to move backwards until his legs hit the bed. Then he broke the kiss for a moment to murmur “This what you had in mind?” 

“I actually meant sleep first before you pass out but I'm not complaining.” The stubble that Magnus had was really doing something for him but Magnus looked how he felt: completely shattered. “I don't wanna pass out on you either.” 

“That would be awkward,” Magnus made a show of thinking about it before announcing. “Fiiiine, you win. Sleep then sexy times, that's the new plan.” 

Alec stifled his laugh a little, his tone loving as he asked “Do the other High Warlocks know what a dork you are?” His arms were still wrapped loosely around Magnus, just enjoying holding him. 

“Well, talk like that might take sexy times off of the table entirely.” His threat was more than a little ruined by the fact that he was nuzzling into Alec's neck again. That stubble really did feel ridiculously good, it was so distracting...

“Right, bed.” He ordered firmly otherwise at this rate they were going to fall asleep right there on their feet. With an obvious reluctance, he released Magnus and pulled away. 

Heading towards his wardrobe, he heard what he assumed was Magnus getting onto the bed. His bed. That fact sent tingles of excitement through him even if they were strictly sleeping for now.  
He was going to be sleeping beside Magnus in his bed and the last time he'd slept in that bed was pre-wedding when he'd been fighting the thoughts of the other man. Fighting and failing to not think of him, not dream of him. 

Pulling out soft, worn flannel pants and a t-shirt, he then twisted to look back at the bed and ask “You need something to sleep in or can you just?” He snapped his fingers. 

“You want to undress and then redress for bed? That's a little...disappointing.” Magnus commented, pulling a face but not really protesting. “I wasn't expecting bedtime to be a formal event.” 

Alec smiled and shrugged “Well, we can discuss arrangements at your place but here? Tonight? Yeah. Max usually wants to climb in with someone when things are getting intense here so with Jace gone and Isabelle helping Jocelyn look after Clary, that leaves us. It's just in case, he might not.” 

“Well, in that case, I think I'd rather something of yours.” 

Alec threw an old pair of sweatpants to Magnus who caught them easily as Alec added “Just don't want to scar him after he's been so relaxed about us.” 

“I suppose the mental health of a child is a rather bulletproof argument against nudity.” The Warlock agreed feigning a sigh as he pulled himself up to start changing. 

For a moment Alec wondered if he should slip into the en suite to change himself but decided he didn't want to. He changed quickly, leaving the old t-shirt behind. It was a pretty warm night anyway and besides, did he need a reason to want to be shirtless with the guy he was dating? 

When he turned back, Magnus was already changed with his clothes folding neatly to one side. He was also lounging on the bed and positively eating up the sight of Alec without a shirt. 

“Almost as good as when you were all hot and sweaty,” He announced, winking at Alec.

Alec's reply died as his gaze travelled over Magnus's toned chest and muscled arms. He had thought all along that the warlock was gorgeous but he hadn't expected Magnus have a body quite like that. Alec stood there for several moments, obviously dumbfounded as he took in the sight. 

Since the sweatpants belonged to Alec and he was significantly taller, Magnus had had to roll up the bottoms a little and the waistband hung a touch low on his hips. It just made him look even more inviting, Alec couldn't help imaging licking and kissing every inch of the other man. 

And then he noticed another key detail. 

“You don't have a belly button?” He questioned slowly, surprise obvious as his brow furrowed.

Magnus let out a small laugh of surprise, sliding under the covers and patting the bed space beside him “They don't teach that in your shadowhunting classes?” 

“No, no they don't.” Alec flicked off the lights and then crawled onto the bed and settled beside him. Thanks to his night vision rune he could still see every glorious inch of Magnus perfectly. He ran his hand over that toned chest and belly-button-less stomach almost as if to check that he wasn't seeing things. 

Magnus grinned sleepily, “Maybe more shadowhunters should be as adventurous as the Lightwood children.” He then sighed contently, eyes closing as his body slowly curled into Alec's with his head on the pillow close to the shadowhunter's and his warm, strong arm wrapped around Alec's body.

He, Alec Lightwood, was in bed with Magnus Bane. He just kept on coming back to that astounding fact. 

It felt good, natural even and tonight of all nights it was so needed. Magnus's arms coiling tight around Alec were grounding, helping him feel calmer. He was afraid and angry, of course he was, from everything that had happened. After all, Jace was one of the most important people in his life, his parabatai but in Magnus's arms? Well, he found it hard to feel anything except content. 

There was a time when his whole world had been Jace. No wonder he'd had a crush, even thought he was in love with him for so long. He did love Jace, so much, just not in the way he'd always thought. It wasn't until he met Magnus and felt what it was to really desire someone that he (eventually) understood. He loved Jace and wanted the best for him, wanted to protect him even, they were parabatai and that bond was naturally intense. Until he'd experienced what he and Magnus had, it was easy to see how he's confused his feelings towards Jace with them. 

Still, seeing Jace disappear into the portal had felt like a stab to his heart and he knew that without Magnus's support he would have fallen apart completely. Magnus had been his rock all day, somehow knowing what to do even when Alec didn't know what to say. 

And now they were in bed together and it was like a dream in the middle of a nightmare. He'd told Izzy earlier that he felt guilty that he was feeling so good when Jace was gone and Valentine had the cup. When everything else was going to hell. 

Izzy had thumped him hard on the shoulder and called him an idiot whilst giving him a look that only a sister could give. She'd insisted that Jace wanted him to be happy. So, under the threat of more thumps, he was trying to just enjoy the positives at least for one evening. Not that it was hard at all. 

And so Alec kissed Magnus's forehead tenderly and held him close as sleep took him slowly and peacefully. 

**** 

When the door creaked open, it was Magnus who woke instead of Alec. Sleepily, he lifted his head from Alec's chest and saw Max creeping into the room in his pyjamas. 

The young boy halted, presumably having spotted the glow of Magnus's cats eyes that he was too sleepy to glamour. 

Sitting up a little, Magnus asked softly “Couldn't sleep?” 

Max shook his head, clearly a little uncomfortable as he hung back by the door. “Um...is it ok if I sleep in here? Alec usually says but um...”

Ah, he was worried about what Magnus might think. Rather sweet really. 

Magnus didn't have a huge amount of experience with children. Of course there were warlock children, he had been one after all, but he'd only really met most of them when he'd been sheltering them from Valentine. The only child he had ever gotten to know even a little was Clary. 

Clary's mother had brought her so often to top up the charms that kept her safe from the shadow world, as well as a few times simply for safe haven when Jocelyn had worried that the Circle or someone else had found then, that he couldn't not have gotten to know her.  
He knew Clary was still piecing those memories together but he remembered all of it. From babe in arms to toddler to Max's age and beyond. He'd seen how she changed, how her personality developed. It had been most interesting to him. 

And seeing her now, almost grown into a woman, he had genuine affection for her. As though she were a younger cousin or a similar such family member that he knew but didn't really, the side effect of seeing one another in brief intervals and random occasions. 

“Of course you can,” Assuming Max would want to be on the other side of his brother, Magnus reached over and pulled the covers back on that side whilst trying to not wake Alec. 

Max once again surprised by clambering over his brother to settle in the middle, wiggling a little to make enough space between them for him. His wide and curious eyes were still on Magnus. 

“What is it, little Nephilim?” The warlock asked as he fought off a yawn. 

“Do you love Alec?” 

Magnus blinked. Ah the blunt curiosity of children. 

He glanced across at Alec and saw that he was fast asleep still. Good, they'd scarcely been together for two days and Alexander was already wary because of the immortality issue. He didn't want to scare him off entirely by sounding too serious too soon either.

“I think I do, yes. What's not to love?” He was certain Alec had his heart but, still, he was cautious even when talking to this child. Why? He wasn't sure, especially when he was probably wearing all his feelings and emotions on his sleeve again. Oh, how Camille used to mock him so for that. 

“Good!” Max decided, snuggled into the pillows and settling down. “You seem cool and if you love him you won't hurt him so then I don't have to set you on fire.”

That had Magnus's eyebrows raised high. He was getting the shovel talk off of a nine year old, how novel.

“Well, I'm glad you think so. Any day that I'm not on fire is a very good day in my book.” Magnus told him. The pure innocence of Max's statement hadn't been lost on him 'if you love him, you won't hurt him' Ahh, if only that was how love truly worked.

Thanks to the decent night vision that his cats eyes gave him, he saw that Max was grinning as he pulled the duvet a little higher around himself. 

“You're funny,” He told Magnus, the words turning into a small yawn. 

“Goodnight, little Nephilim.” Magnus smiled, settling down once more too and there was silence for several minutes before Max's voice broke it. 

“Magnus?”

“Hmm?”

“Clary said Jace is her brother too.” 

Oh boy, he wanted to talk about that now? “So I've heard.” 

“Well, he's my brother and her brother AND now Alec's not gotten married but is with you, that makes you my brother in something. Right? That thingy. Brother in law? Anyway, that counts. So that's Clary and you and we're gonna bring Jace home really quick. So now that means I have a new brother and sister and we all live happily ever after.”

Magnus opened his eyes, face a picture of shock that no one saw. Alec still slept heavily, softly mumbling in his sleep, and Max's eyes were closed too now. He was evidently already drifting off. 

It wasn't only Max's words that startled him, but the sentiment behind them. Magnus's own family hadn't exactly accepted him to put it mildly meanwhile Alec's parents were a hot mess, but here was little Max welcoming him to the family as if it were the most natural and obvious thing in the world. 

It was strange, even a little bit bewildering, but Magnus found he fell asleep with a smile on his face and his arm stretched out wide as if to protect both Lightwood boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight woke Alec quite suddenly. They hadn't managed to pull the curtains the night before in their exhaustion. 

Slowly, he became aware of the bed situation. Magnus was fast asleep, expression blissful and unguarded with his arm thrown around both Alec and Max. Max, meanwhile, looked utterly content snuggled up between them both. That was unusual these days. Although when he was younger Max would stay in his siblings beds until morning, for the last year or so he'd sneak back to his room before morning. Some thing about how big boys were brave and could sleep in their own beds really. 

Alec smiled wide as he took in the sight of them. This was something he could never have imagined or dreamed of happening but he was sure he'd never forget. 

He reached out to mirror Magnus's embrace, his hand running up the other man's bicep lightly. Maybe it was wrong to feel so happy when Jace was gone but he couldn't fight it and found he didn't want to. Izzy was right, they needed to take happiness where they found it or else they'd probably all lose their minds.

Magnus was smiling, he suddenly noticed, a smile that was growing with every gentle caress. 

“You awake?” Alec whispered over his brother. 

Magnus's eyes blinked open slowly, he still looked utterly blissful. “Mmm, yeah. Just about.” 

“Sorry.” 

“Don't be ridiculous, Alexander.” Magnus scolded him lightly, still in hushed tones and still smiling. “I think I rather like waking up with you, seeing you first thing in the morning.”

Alec really hoped he wasn't blushing though had the sneaking suspicion that he was. “You look pretty amazing too.” 

It was true, and he was enjoying seeing Magnus without all the pomp and grandeur. His hair was a chaotic mess, the stubble was a little darker now, a touch of smeared glitter shimmered in the light and he was blinking sleep from his eyes.

Alec thought he looked beautiful.

“Are we boyfriends?” It tumbled out suddenly and though he winced slightly at his timing, Alec was still eager for the answer. 

Magnus suddenly looked more awake, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Eyes that Alec noticed were glamoured again to look human, a shame he thought. 

“Well, according to young Max here,” Magnus nodded to the sleeping child between them, “I'm his new brother-in-law so apparently we're husbands. It would have been nice if Max had invited us to the wedding, however.” 

Alec blinked several times. Max had said what? 

“Pretty sure we need that first date before we start talking mortgages and marriage.” He managed to reply in the end, relieved that he hadn't stuttered or fumbled his words.

“We do seem to do things backwards, don't we?” Magnus chuckled softly as he settled back into the pillows, changing the position of their arms so that they could hold hands over the covers, fingers interlocked. 

“Yeah?” Alec could feel himself being pulled back to sleep too. It was just so comfortable and peaceful here after what felt like weeks of chaos and turmoil. 

“Well, I kissed the groom at the wedding at the start of the relationship and the first time we wake up together we have a child snuggled with us. It's all very domestic when at this point we really should be all debauchery and sin.”

“Well, that can be the plan for tomorrow night.” His eyelids felt too heavy, he couldn't resist closing them again. “Though I guess that's technically tonight.” 

“Promises, promises.” Magnus's voice almost sounded melodic as he laughed softly again. 

Eyes closed, Alec asked “Husbands, huh? You're right, at this rate we'll be having kids before our first date.” 

Magnus's thumb was tracing the back of Alec's hand softly as he decided. “Well, you're the one carrying them. I'm not ruining my figure with stretch marks.” 

Alec managed to open one of his eyes to see the other man's grinning face “Oh, and I can?” 

“Pfft, there's probably a rune for that. They're like apps, there's one for everything you need.” 

“What the hell are apps?” Alec asked, both eyes now open. Halfway through the question he realised that he was talking far too loud and hastily turned down the volume. Thankfully, Max hadn't even stirred. He apparently had the same heavy sleeping gene Izzy had.

“When all this is over, I'm going to give you a few lessons in the mudane world.” Magnus decided, squeezing Alec's hand. “I might even take you to a Beyonce concert, it'll give you a whole new perspective on the world.”

Alec wasn't quite sure what he was getting into, something that normally made him nervous and yet he felt genuinely relaxed as he smiled at Magnus affectionately. “You'd do all that for me?” 

“For you, Alexander? My dear boyfriend and apparent husband, anything.” And Alec believed him, he seemed so sincere and genuine.

And the way he said boyfriend, it made Alec feel that he wasn't the only one feeling slightly giddy and disbelieving that this was actually happening. Which was not only reassuring but mind-boggling because that meant that the great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn was giddy at the thought of him. Plain old Alec Lightwood. 

“Really? Anything?” He did his best not to yawn and about half succeeded.

“Really, really.” Magnus brought their interlocked hands up to kiss the back of Alec's hand softly before returning them to the spot they had been before. 

“Then don't hide your eyes. I mean your real eyes. I don't know why you pretend to have human looking eyes but I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself with me.” He'd been there and it wasn't a barrel of laughs. “Plus they're gorgeous.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Magnus's expression was one of adoration as the glamour faded away to show his true eyes. 

Both still tired, the talking soon died out again into soft snores and snuffles. They stayed in the same position though, holding hands above the covers and both curled inwards. Shielding little Max from the outside world.

*** 

Izzy burst into Clary's room without knocking, startling the other girl who'd been sitting sketching Jace for quite possibly the upteenth time. She looked tired and her eyes were red, she'd spent most the night watching her mom and Izzy sleep.

“Clary! You've got the come quick, this is the cutest thing ever!” She had already grabbed Clary's hand and was pulling her out of the room as Clary spluttered behind her, utterly confused.

“Wh-what are you doing Izzy? Izzy! What's going on? Why are you-?”

“This is the cutest thing ever and you totally have to draw it for me, now come on!” Izzy was moving at such a pace that Clary had to break into a small run to keep up. 

“Iz-”

“Shhh! No, seriously, quiet or we'll ruin it.” She warned as she pulled Clary over to Alec's bedroom door and pushed it open quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me now in the kudos and comments. 
> 
> And if you have tumblr, you can find me at blu-eyed-demon.tumblr.com I'm seriously trying to get into the swing of things with the writing malarky so come and chat and hopefully I'll keep on writing!
> 
> And if you want to send me prompts for malec or any other shadowhunter pairings, head on over to blu-eyed-fic


End file.
